Percy J and Harry Potter meet FINALLY!
by TeamLeo4Life
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are sent to Hogwarts to protect a boy named Harry Potter. Easy enough. Nope, because the golden trio doesn't trust Annabeth and Percy. My first fanfic enjoy! Ratings may change as the story goes along.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so please don't be harsh on reviews! Also, I need all the tips and ideas I can get! Thx!**

**Time is set after war with Gaea. The seven won. Time is set in Order of the Pheonix.**

**Percy**

"Percy!" a voice said, demanding I wake up. I groaned. "Not now..." I said. " Seaweed Brain! Chiron wants to see us immediately! Come on! Let's go!" Annabeth said as she pushed me, forcing my eyes to open. "Come on! Chiron says it's urgent." she said. "Okay, okay. I'm up." I said. I got up out of my bed. I quickly changed into a fresh Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of jeans. I walked out of my cabin and went to Chiron's office(**is that a place?**) right away. Chiron paced around the room in his centaur form. He looked up at me. "Oh good," he said, "You're both here. Now, I have been asked by a friend of mine to send two of my best demigods to his school. For there is an unusual disturbance there, and he would like extra protection for one of his students, Harry Potter." "Cool. So what school?" I said. Chiron said, "This school is not normal. It is a school for witches and wizards, called Hogwarts." I laughed at he name. Annabeth glared at me for interrupting Chiron. "Anyways," Chiron continued, "I have decided to send you two, since neither of you have let me down. You will be travelling by plane-" I gasped. "What? I can't do that! Zeus will happily zap me out of the sky!" I said. Chiron said, "Zeus has given me permission to send you in his territory. He isn't happy about it though. Well, you can NOT TELL ANYONE THAT YOU ARE A DEMIGOD. All of the professors have been informed of you. You are American Transfer Students, coming from 's Academy of Magic. Hecate has blessed you with the power to use wands and such. Your stuff is waiting there. When the plane lands, you will go to King's Cross Station. Then to Platform 9 3/4. Then on the Hogwarts Express. From there you are taken to Hogwarts, and you will take classes. But focus on one thing. _Protect Harry Potter_. You will leave within two to three hours. Say goodbye to the other campers." Chiron shooed us off wiht a motion of his hand. Annabeth and I left his office. "How cool is this! Wizards! Who knew?" Annabeth said, amazed.

************************************************THREE HOURS LATER**************************************************** ******

Annabeth and I were on the plane. I was jumpy and couldn't calm down. Annabeth put her head on my shoulder. "Just relax Seaweed Brain. Go to sleep while you can." she said. I took deep breaths and slowly...dozed...asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know I have been slightly cruel with the short chapter and the updating. I will update sooner! I just made that as the ****_"Intro, tell me if this is stupid or not" _****thing. I also forgot something in the first chapter. The disclaimer! Dobby will be doing the disclaimer today.**

**DOBBY: Dobby is free elf. Dobby has no master.**

**ME: Dang it. I'll...uh...give you a virtual cookie if you do it!**

**DOBBY: Deal. TeamLeo4Life does not own me, or Harry, or Heromine, or Ron, or Percy Jackson, or anyone else of Mr. Riordan's and Mrs. Rowling's creation!**

**ME: What Dobby means is that I don't own any of this. All rights to Rick and J.K.**

**DOBBY: Where's my cookie?**

**ME: Here. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

* * *

**Percy**

I was awaken by Annabeth.

"Percy! Wake up! Your drooling on me! And the ride is over! Now get up Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said, nudging me hard on my shoulder.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said, lifting my head up and wiping my cheek.

* * *

We got off the train and walked to King's Cross. Surprisingly, it wasn't that far. When we got there, we searched for a Platform 9 3/4. There was no Platform 9 3/4. Just a 9 and a 10. Annabeth and I sat there, confused. I wasn't going to sit there all day, looking for stupid Platform 9 3/4. I decided to ask someone if they knew if such a Platform existed. I saw a woman with red hair and asked her.

"Do you know where Platform 9 3/4 is?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes. You just run in between Platform 9 and Platform 10, and you'll appear at Platform 9 3/4. I would have my son show you, but he's already boarded the train, I believe." the woman said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain, you heard her. Run through the wall." Annabeth said.

"You want ME to go first? I believe the expression is, 'ladies first,' not, 'Percy first'." I said.

"You _really_ want me to go first? Cause if I do, the Stolls will be the first to know that you were to scared to go first. The amazing Percy Jackson, to scared to run into a wall first?" Annabeth said.

There was NO way I could let tithe tolls EVER hear ANYTHING about that. They would tease me for years, and Clarisse would laugh her butt off if she heard that as well.

"Fine, I'll go first." I said huffing.

I took a deep breath, and ran to the wall. Faster and faster, and I felt the wall easily go through me. I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth standing next to me, as well as Platform 9 3/4.

* * *

**Annabeth**

We got on the train early.

"Are you ready for this?" Percy asked me.

"I don't know, everyone will think I'm stupid being blonde (No offense to blondes), having dyslexia (no offense to dyslexic kids), and having ADHD. (No offense to ADHD people) I'll have to work extra hard to prove I'm smart." I said.

Percy held my hand. "You're not stupid, and you have Athena on your side. Trust me, stand next to me, and you won't feel as stupid."

I laughed and Percy grew a smile. But I had an uneasy feeling, like something was about to go horribly wrong.

"You okay?" Percy said, his smile turning into a concerned look.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain. I'm fine." I said.

Then, a girl with chestnut-colored hair poked her head in our compartment.

"Pardon me, but may my friends and I join you? We can't find an open booth." the girl said.

Before Percy could say anything, I agreed. "Sure."

I moved next to Percy. The girl entered with two boys. One looked a lot like Percy, but a little more geeky. And the other had red hair. Percy protectively put his arm around me. Ugh, Seaweed Brain. The train ride started. But, it was kind of awkward with these people. And I wanted to tell Percy my previous dream, the one where Poseidon and Athena were fighting. But how could I explain this with out the wizards hearing? Then, light-bulb! Idea!

"Percy, I had a dream last night, where an owl and a horse were fighting. Do you think it means anything important?" I said, hoping he would catch on.

"Nah." Percy said.

GRRR! WHY IS PERCY _SUCH_ A SEAWEED BRAIN?

We were quiet the rest of the way there. I could've said so many things to Percy, but with the three wizards, I would blow my cover. The train stopped.

"Are we there already?" I asked.

"No, Hogwarts is a long way from here." the red-head said.

Percy put his hand in his pocket. I knew that he knew something was close. By something, I mean a monster. We waited five minutes. Nothing. Then ten minutes passed by. Still, nothing. I was confused. _Something_ should have shown up by now. Percy started to choke. His eyes turned gold. _"Ei__dolon."_I thought. When she, Percy, and five other demigods were defeating Gaea, they had encountered three eidolons more than once, they weren't the easiest monster to fight. Then, Percy uncapped riptide and pointed it towards the geeky-Percy.

"One must die, while the other survives." Percy said.

_Now's the time for a plan, Annabeth._ I told myself.

"Stop!" I said. "Percy, please. I know you're there, fight it. I know you can."

Percy's eye color flickered from gold to sea-green. They turned gold again.

"Chase, you can't stop me, or us. The dark lord WILL rise. And now that I think of it, he wouldn't want any distractions..." Percy said.

He got me on the ground, his sword at my neck. Tears were filling up my eyes.

"Stop." I said. What? It was worth a try.

"You have no power over me." Percy said.

"Stupify!" the girl with the chestnut-colored hair said.

Percy passed out.

I immediately got up and hoisted him up on the seat next to me. I took out a small square of ambrosia and fed it to Percy. He groaned, and the train started to move again.

"Just relax. Sleep, you'll feel better." I said.

Percy leaned his head on my shoulder and slept. I looked up and saw 3 horrified faces. Well, seems like demigods can NEVER make a good impression. Stupid monsters.

"I can explain..." I said, but the train came to a stop.

The wizards knew that this was the school and ran out right away. I woke Percy up.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, Let's go." I said.

* * *

**Percy**

Imagine not being able to control your body. Imagine your body is able to kill your girlfriend, and you can't do anything to stop it. Well, that's what it's like being controlled by a eidolon. Not fun.

Anyways, Annabeth and I got off the train. We went on carriages that were being pulled by these weird horse-like creatures. They liked me though.

"_My Lord."_ they said bowing.

I responded with a telepathic "Sup."

We rode in the carriage with the wizards we were sitting with in the train.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name's Annabeth, and this is Percy." Annabeth said.

"Why do you have an American Accent?" the boy with red hair said.

"Ron! Don't be so rude! I'm Hermione, by the way." the girl with chestnut colored-hair said.

"Oh, we're American Transfer Students from Mr. Brunner's Academy of Magic." Annabeth said.

"Do you see those things? Pulling the carriage?" the geeky-me said.

_"So rude. We're threstals."_ the horse-like creatures said.

"There's nothing pulling the carriage, Harry." 'Ron' said.

"No, I see them." I said.

"I see them as well." Annabeth said.

"From what I know, they're threstals." I said.

Annabeth was surprised I knew that. Usually SHE is the one who knows the answer.

"How do you know that?" Hermione said.

"They told me." I said.

I know, I know, great way to blow my cover. Luckily, Annabeth saved me.

"Who? Mr.D? ? Grover? We don't know who 'they' is, Percy." She said.

"Oh, uh, my dad and his friends told me." I said. That's kind of true. I get my 'horse talk' from my dad, and his friends are horses and stuff.

Annabeth caught a view of the castle.

" .Gods. Percy look at the architecture! Isn't it beautiful? I could use some ideas like this on Olympus!" Annabeth said.

Brain-fart, Annabeth. Seriously, saying Olympus! That's worse than what I said!

Hermione looked puzzled. "Did you say olympus?"

"Yeah, it's this classroom for Greek mythology in our school. Everyone calls it olympus because of the looks of it and stuff. Annabeth was given ideas to 'redecorate Olympus'. But she should really stop calling it Olympus here, otherwise people might think she means the Greek Olympus." I said. Was that not a great excuse or not?

Annabeth was shocked at my excuse as well but went on with it. "Wow. Just wow. This place is amazing."

* * *

We entered the castle. Annabeth was even more amazed than she was before.

"It's even bigger on the inside!" Annabeth said.

"Ah, and . So glad you could make it, now follow me please." a man with a long white beard said.

"You must be Albus Dumbledore! Chi-I mean 's friend." Annabeth said, still in her architecture-daze.

"Yes but please call me Professor Dumbledore." our new professor said.

He lead us brought us to what he called the 'Great Hall'. He had us stand there looking like idiots in front of the hundreds of wizards while he told the announcements.

"And finally," he said, "We have two American Exchange Students who will be joining us. I hope that their fellow students will be kind to them and help them when needed. First, we need to have them sorted."

* * *

**Annabeth**

Dumbledore held up the hat and said, "Chase, Annabeth."

I sat on the stool and Dumbledore placed the hat on my head. I jumped when I heard it's voice in my head.

"_A demigod? How unusual. Well, let's see what house you'll be in. Hmm..smart...Ravenclaw might do. A Daughter of Athena? Ravenclaw is definitely an option. Running away at seven years old! I see you like that Luke boy. Now, let's dig deeper. Gosh! How many people have you seen die? Tartarus! I see you still have feelings for that Luke boy, trying to see if he could escape from the Underworld with you. Oh my! Our only choice in this case is..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, and I got off the stool.

**Percy**

"Jackson, Perseus."

Dumbledore placed the hat on my head.

_"Another demigod? Let's see what we have here...You've been through just as much as that other demigod! Death, death, death, very loyal indeed. Tartarus as well? In guess you'll be in..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed.

More loud applauses came from the Gryffindor table. I jumped off the stool and walked to the table. I sat next to Annabeth. She looked sad and pale.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

She softly whispered back in my ear, "The hat reminded me of...Luke."

I tried to comfort Annabeth.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione." I said.

The three wizards had moved their seats closer to us.

"What's wrong?" said a very concerned Hermione.

"Nothing, the hat just reminded me of someone I knew, actually it reminded me of a LOT of people I knew." Annabeth replied, the color returning to her face.

"What do you mean by 'knew'?" Hermione said.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "I mean that they're dead."

Hermione gasped. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Annabeth said.

Silence. Gods I hate silence. Time to break the ice.

"So, who should we avoid and such?" I said.

Harry started the list. "The whole slytherin table. The one you should avoid most is Draco Malfoy."

"Don't listen to anything Slytherins tell you, it's gibberish." Hermione said.

Annabeth made a face like she remembered something important.

"Excuse us for a moment." Annabeth said, dragging me out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" I said, rubbing my arm.

"We need to IM Chiron. He said to IM the second we entered the building. It's been at least 40 minutes, gods Percy we need to IM him, like, now!"

"Where to be exact? Remember this, 'Don't blow your cover!'"

"Umm...we can ask Dumblydore or whatever his name is."

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and we walked back into the Great Hall. We walked right past Harry, Hermione and Ron and up to Dumbledore, who was enjoying himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Excuse me Professor, but where may we contact ?" Annabeth said politely.

"Oh, you may follow me into my office, where you may IM Chiron." Dumbledore said.

Annabeth was shocked. She never said 'IM' or 'Chiron'.

"One moment though," Dumbledore said getting out of his seat, "Students, you are dismissed."

Dumbledore walked ahead of us and gestured for us to follow him. We walked in front of a statue and Dumbledore said, "Lemon Sherberts." and the statue turned, revealing stairs to an office. Annabeth was amazed at the way to get in, and was even more amused when she saw the office.

"Wow, this office is beautiful." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth. We aren't here to admire the architecture. We're here to IM Chiron, remember?" I said.

"Oh! Yeah! Percy, would you please bring me some water for the IM?" Annabeth said.

I summoned some water for the Iris-Message. Annabeth took out a gold drachma from her pocket and said, "O Iris, Goddess of Rainbow, except my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood!"

Chiron's worried image appeared on the rainbow.

"Thank the gods you two are okay! I was getting worried! Was the trip okay?" Chiron asked us.

I frowned. "No. An eidolon too over my body. I almost killed Annabeth and Harry. No one was harmed."

Chiron looked like he was expecting the attack. "My dear friend, Albus, would you please have Percy and Annabeth accompany Harry with his lessons with Severus?"

Dumbledore just smiled. "I would be happy to."

Chiron turned back to us. "As for you two, it might be out of your nature Percy, but stay out of trouble."

Chiron swished his own arm through the Iris-Message, and we walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**Please don't kill me for the yucky ending! I was running out of ideas, and I couldn't decide where else to end it! I am also going to start posting a Trivia Question at the end of each Chapter.**

**TRIVIA QUESTION: What do Hermione's parents do for a living? (answer to be posted next chapter)  
**


End file.
